Miráme yo también existo
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Concentras tu mente y cuerpo en una sola cosa: tenis. ¿podrias mirar mas alla? Mirame yo también existo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The prince of tennis pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi. **

**Mírame yo también existo. **

**Emiko hime-sama. **

Suspiré por milésima al verte tan concentrado en el tenis, solo en la pelota, en nada más. Estaba segura que habías advertido mi prescencia más no te importaba, seguías tan concentrado en esa pelota, solo en ella.

¿Te habrás dado cuenta también de los latidos de mi corazón?

No lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Me acerque lentamente, lo suficiente para que notaras mi sombra en el suelo.

Dejaste la pelota y me dedicaste la mirada de siempre, fría, sin sentimiento. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti?

-¿Ryuzaki? –me llamaste probablemente al notar que me había quedado parada sin moverme como una tonta.

Lo que pasaba era lo de siempre.

Tus ojos. Tan dorados y tan hermosos que siempre que los veía me quedaba perdida en ellos, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese segundo para poder contemplarlos por toda mi vida.

-Ah… Ryoma-kun. Lo siento, no debí interrumpirte. –dije dispuesta a irme no sin antes haciendo una reverencia. Sintiéndome como una tonta.

¿Para qué había ido a verte en primer lugar?

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar cuando vi asustada como se dirigía una pelota hacia mí. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, esperando el dolor de la pelota contra mi cara. Algo que nunca llego.

Abrí los ojos, para encontrarme con una raqueta roja. Seguí la raqueta con la mirada temblorosa, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pensando.

Estabas allí. De pie, con una mano sosteniendo la raqueta la cual había amenazado con dañarme segundos antes y la otra en el bolsillo.

Observe sorprendida la acción mientras que oía como venía un chico para recoger su pelota y disculparse. Pero yo, ya no le ponía atención.

Te fuiste caminando despreocupadamente con tu raqueta en el hombro, sin siquiera dirigirme palabra.

Quise moverme y darte las gracias pero había algo que me lo impedía, tal vez la sorpresa de que, tu, que usualmente me ignorabas te hubieras dado cuenta de mi prescencia y me hubieras protegido. Sonaba tonto e infantil, es decir, era una pelota, y cualquier ser humano con humanidad y aquello que llamaban "sentimiento" lo haría, protegería a una niña tonta e indefensa, como yo.

-Ryoma-kun, muchas gracias. –dije cuando me hube recuperado del shock.

Te detuviste y me dedicaste el maravilloso cuadro que eran tus ojos dorados bajo el atardecer.

-¿De qué?

-Me salvaste… es decir… yo… -dije incapaz de explicarme.

-No es fuera mi intención salvarte. Mi cuerpo reacciono al ver la pelota, ¿sabes? No te sientas tan importante.

Esas palabras me lastimaron profundamente.

No sé porque, ni de donde había sacado tanto valor para hacer lo que haría a continuación.

Camine rápidamente a donde te encontrabas y plante un doloroso golpe en tu mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tú me volteaste a ver sorprendido mientras que los otros miembros del equipo que iban pasando por allí se detenían a ver lo ocurrido.

Sentí el viento despeinarme y vi que también despeinaba tus cabellos debajo de tu gorra.

Te diste vuelta ignorando lo ocurrido.

-Tenis, tenis, ¡tenis! –dije al borde del llanto mirándote con furia contenida por meses y sentimientos encerrados. –Mírame. Yo también existo. –dije poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas y forzándolo a mirarme. Tu expresión era muy sorprendida y como no dijiste palabra, continúe. -¿Acaso ignoras los latidos de mi corazón cada vez que pasas junto a mí? ¿Acaso ignoras saber que respiro, vivo y moriría por ti?

Después de unos segundos en que se hizo presente un silencio bastante incomodo, subiste lentamente tus manos y bajaste mis muñecas. Segundos después me abrazaste y yo deje de respirar por un segundo.

Dude por un segundo y después lentamente respondí tu abrazo, aferrándome a tu pecho y dejando fluir mis lágrimas y mis sentimientos que había encerrado por tantos meses.

Ya no sabía que ruidos había alrededor. Cuántas personas se habían detenido a vernos o cuántas sacaban sus cámaras. Tampoco estuve consciente de nada de lo que pasaba además de tus ojos.

Fijabas tu vista en la mía, por primera vez dedicándome una mirada diferente, tierna y cálida. No fui capaz de decir palabra.

Tú aun no soltabas mis muñecas y yo tampoco quería que lo hicieras. Ese dorado tan hermoso de tus ojos, quería mirarlo por siempre. No me importaba lo que dijeras después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tampoco me importaba si me odiabas y me dejaras de hablar después. Al menos, por un segundo probaría tus labios.

Me puse de puntillas para poder alcanzar tus labios y los probé. No me respondiste, pero tampoco pusiste resistencia. Mi mundo dejo de girar.

Era una sensación maravillosa, ¿acaso era esto lo que sentía cuando tomabas tu raqueta y golpeabas la pelota?

Para mí, eso era felicidad. No me importaba lo que me pasara después.

La fuerza que ponías en mis muñecas poco a poco fue aumentando, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

Me detuve jadeando y tu seguiste sin decir palabra.

Todos miraban estupefactos, o al menos eso pensaba yo, pues no había despegado mis ojos de los tuyos.

Hice un ademan de irme, pensando en el odio que debería de estar creciendo en tu interior. Ya no traías tu gorra pues el viento se la había llevado. No me soltaste.

Mire tus ojos buscando la respuesta a mis preguntas. No la encontré. En cambio tu subiste tu mano hasta mi cintura y la otra mano en mi cabeza. Me acercaste a ti, y me besaste.

Me sentía en el cielo y no sabía exactamente lo que había. Me arrinconaste en una pared que estaba cerca y me miraste.

No sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar. Solo sabía mirar esos ojos dorados. TUS ojos dorados. Entonces supe que era el momento.

-Te amo.

5 letras, 2 palabras. De tus labios.

Yo te abrace incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Si.

Tu ya sabía que existía. Tú ya me mirabas. No necesitaba nada más. Habías cumplido mi deseo: "Mírame yo también existo".

**Notas de autora:**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y si no es mucha molestia… REVIEWS!**


End file.
